There is disclosed a non-contact power supply transmitter system for supplying electric power to mobile electronic devices, e.g. mobile phones, notebook computers, digital still cameras, electronic toys, in a noncontact manner (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1.). Since such a non-contact power supply transmitter system does not need to connect a charger adapter with a mobile device via a cable etc., thereby reducing frequently-used connectors, it can reduce hardware failures due to physical contact, and is excellent in waterproofness thereof.
Moreover, there is disclosed an example of a wireless transmission of resonant strong magnetic coupling based on an experiment example in the Massachusetts Institute of Technology (MIT) (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1.). In this example, resonant strong magnetic coupling by opposing a primary-side coil and a secondary-side coil each of which the diameter is approximately 60 cm to each other, keeping a distance R=2.1 m (7 feet), can achieve 40-percent improvement in transmitting efficiency.